


Pink Isn't Such A Bad Color

by Axolotluv



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotluv/pseuds/Axolotluv
Summary: After recreating a previous fight, Grape took his temper tantrum a little too far and accidentally killed his only friend, Shattered. After he is brought back to life, Shattered is very upset with his murderer.
Kudos: 5





	Pink Isn't Such A Bad Color

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: BLOOD, DEATH, VIOLENCE, ABUSE, SWEARING, CORRUPTION.

Shattered sat still, feeling a slight shiver crawl up his spine. He and Grape have gone through a lot together ever since their first fight. They've shared laughs, emotions, thoughts. Despite all of this, he couldn't help but feel nervous while they were alone. What if they argued? What if they fought again? Grape was so unpredictable to him, he never knew what was going to happen. He decided to keep his gaze away from his double, fearing he might upset Grape in some possible way. 

The silence was agonizing. The two hybrids had been sitting next to each other for only three minutes, but it had felt like hours. Shattered began to hope that maybe Coren or Dahlia would come downstairs, but it was not likely since the two had gone off to bed not long before he and Grape sat down. Grape attempted to break the silence and start a conversation to keep things from getting tense. 

"Today was fun, huh?" 

Shattered quickly looked at Grape, a bit startled from his sudden speaking. 

"The kids are getting better at controlling their powers"

Grape turned his head, making eye contact with Shattered. The eye contact didn't last long as Shattered averted his eyes. 

"Yeah..." Shattered spoke quietly. "They did well during training"

Grape nodded his head lightly in agreement. "They did do well. I'm surprised you hit Coren"

Shattered froze at Grape's statement. He didn't want to think about how he accidentally hit Coren's nose with his shield. He stayed quiet for a few moments before speaking. "I didn't think I'd hit him.."

"You need to stop worrying about hitting Coren and Red during training." Grape told him, his expression changing to a more serious one. 

Shattered turned his head away from his double. "You know I'm scared of hurting them...I gave my kid a bloody nose for crying out loud..." Shattered stated, looking a bit ashamed of himself.

"That will at least teach him to be more vigilant while training" Grape responded, trying to show Shattered what good can come out of it.

Shattered kept his head turned away from Grape. He got a little nervous, his mind filled with scenarios of them getting in an argument. Grape noticed Shattered's silence and looked away. After only a minute of complete silence, Grape spoke.

"Makes me abusive, huh?" Grape asked. He'd forgotten about their previous physical fight, but now that he remembered how similar this conversion was to what caused the fight he also realized that Shattered was afraid of him. Grape turned his head back toward Shattered. "You still fear me, don't you?"

Shattered tensed and slowly turned his head toward Grape. Shattered looked at Grape's eyes as his sclera began to turn to black, a physical reaction to his anger. Shattered quickly stood up from the couch and backed away from the angered hybrid. 

"Of course you're still scared of me. Why wouldn't you be afraid of a super-powered 'abusive' grown man?" Grape scoffed as he rolled his eyes. He stood up and his eyes locked onto Shattered as a glare. "I'm not safe to be around, huh Steven?"

Shattered and Grape made eye contact, staring at each other silently. Shattered did not want to answer. He feared answering with a lie may get him in trouble, but the truth was also upsetting. Grape maintained his glare toward Shattered, the silence causing his thoughts to begin creating conversations that only angered him more.

"Grape...Why don't we calm down, and talk about it..?" Shattered asked him in a quiet and timid voice. He had his hands in front of himself in a cautious and defensive position, seemingly preparing for an attack. Grape noticed this and it only made him more furious.

"You are scared! Have you been scared of me this whole fucking time? Was none of this a real second chance?" Grape started to form these questions as facts in his mind. His pupils faintly glowed pink.

Grape clenched his fist tightly and began to approach Shattered, getting mad when he saw Shattered backing away.

"Am I just too much of a lost cause for you to trust? Did you ever trust me at all?" Grape continued questioning Shattered. Grape ended up backing Shattered up against a wall. He grabbed Shattered's collar and slammed him against the wall, causing Shattered to hit his head. 

"Were you just acting nice?!" Grape asked, practically yelling at this point as he held his 'friend' up against the wall. Shattered started at Grape with complete terror in his eyes, fearing Grape might hurt him more. Grape recognized the fear and punched Shattered in the face before dropping him to the floor. Shattered landed on his knees and held his cheek where Grape had hit him, groaning a little from the pain.

Grape was completely engulfed with rage, feeling angry but also hurt at the same time as he believed Shattered had never trusted him. He lifted his foot, preparing to kick Shattered in the side. Shattered noticed Grape about to attack, so he summoned his shield and held it in front of himself. Grape's foot slammed onto the shield and Shattered took the opportunity to shove Grape's foot backward, causing him to lose his balance and fall over. As soon as Grape was down, Shattered stood up and bolted to the front door, but was blocked from leaving by a newly summoned wall. 

Shattered ran into the wall, stumbling backward a little. When he realized where the wall came from he turned to face Grape, who was already up and charging at Shattered with a bubbled fist. Grape's bubble glove grew spikes and threw a punch at Shattered. The punch had almost completely missed since Shattered moved his head back, but one of the spikes got close enough to create a deep cut into Shattered's cheek. He instantly put his hands over the stinging cut and put a bubble around himself. The shield hovering above his arm disappeared.

"Grape, c-calm down we don't need to fight!!" Shattered pleaded, hoping it would do anything to keep Grape from attacking him. The pleading did not work, however, as Grape was only angered more. Shattered had smeared some blood on his cheek, along with some blood running down his face coming from his new cut. Grape summoned another bubble with spikes around his other fist. He then began to repeatedly punch the bubble around Shattered, getting closer to popping it with each punch. Shattered backed up against the opposite side bubble, terrified as Grape punched. Shattered was sweating a little and panting, both from panic and from being tired. He knew he couldn't win this fight. After hours of training and not getting any of the fountain water afterward, his powers were already exhausted. 

The bubble popped after a few more punches and Grape smirked. Shattered backed away, his back hitting the magic wall behind him. Grape threw a punch at Shattered's face, swinging with full force. Shattered managed to lean over and move his head out of the way, yet Grape's bubble glove cut his shoulder with one of the spikes. He yelped from the cut's sting and winced. Grape took this opportunity to slug Shattered in the face, hitting his nose. Shattered's face crunched under Grape's bubbled fist, his nose breaking. Shattered's nose flushed and blood flowed out quickly.

He wanted to scream. The excruciating pain he was feeling made him tear up, yet he could not yell. He couldn't talk, or make any noise for that matter. He couldn't call for help. Shattered started to look pale and tired. He felt weak, shivering, and swaying a little. He was exhausted, but he couldn't give up. Shattered took off one of his flip flops and threw it at Grape's face, missing him by a few inches. Grape looked a little confused but shrugged it off.

Grape raised his fist and threw another punch. Instead of hitting his target, his bubbled fist met with a newly summoned shield, letting out a loud dong that filled the silence of the house. The bubbles around Grape's hands popped and he covered his ears from the sound. Shattered's shield vanished and he winced from the deafening sound it let out but used this as an opportunity to escape Grape. Shattered ran around Grape, heading more toward the middle of the room so he at least wasn't backed against a wall. Grape uncovered his ears and growled at Shattered, sounding like an angered animal.

Two tired little boys started walking down the stairs, awoken from the sounds of the fight. The twins' eyes widened at the sight of their fathers. Coren attempted to run to his dad when he noticed the condition Shattered was in, but Dahlia held Coren back. It was too dangerous to be near the fight. 

Shattered looked at the two Corens and gasped. "Boys get out of here!" He shouted at them.

Grape smirked as Shattered was distracted. He summoned a hexagon, the tip of it sharpened. The hexagon rotated to aim its point at Shattered and Grape extended his arm. The hexagon swiftly shot itself at Shattered, stabbing him in the stomach. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

"DAD!!" Coren shrieked, large tears forming in his eyes, and his left eye quickly darkened. Dahlia's left eye started to darken as he watched Shattered bleed out on the floor. Coren ran to his dad, shoving past Grape while Grape was still a little unhinged. The young boy sat down and picked up his father, his face flooded with tears. Shattered had stopped moving completely.

"D-Dad it's okay, you're okay, I'm h-here, y-you're going to be okay" 

Coren stared at his motionless dad in silence for a few moments, hoping for any response. The hope of Shattered being alive faded quickly when Coren pressed his ear against Shattered's chest, not hearing or feeling any heartbeat. He lifted his head his dad's chest and began to sob. Coren hugged the body as he cried.

"What is wrong with you?!" The other twin shouted as he ran and stood in between Grape and his brother protectively.

Grape looked at Dahlia, snapping back into reality a little. Dahlia was furious, but crying a little.

"YOU KILLED HIM!! YOU KILLED HIM FOR REAL!!" 

Grape stared at his child, still processing what had just happened. After a few moments of silence, aside from Coren's sobbing, of course, everyone turned their attention to Shattered's body that was now glowing. Shattered glowed brightly, and when the light faded his whole hue had changed to pink and his wounds were healed. 

The revived hybrid sat up while groaning from his remaining pain. "My stomach.."

Coren stared at his dad, astounded. He hugged Shattered tightly and began crying, now tears of joy and relief.

"You're okay!" Coren exclaimed in between cries and small hiccups. 

Shattered hugged his son in return. When he noticed his color, his eyes widened. 

"Did you heal me?"

"I-I think so" 

Dahlia teared up more and ran over to Coren and Shattered, joining in the hug. Shattered smiled and hugged them both tightly. The three remained in an embrace for a little before Shattered and Grape made eye contact.

"I.."

Coren and Dahlia both flinched and looked at Grape hesitantly, Dahlia was scowling a little, however.

"I didn't...I-I thought..."

Grape started to tear up as he stared at his pink friend. He shook his head lightly in denial. His diamond-shaped pupils turned white and his breathing quickened.

"You killed me.."

"I knew you'd be a killer!" Dahlia added in. 

Grape's eyes widened at Dahlia's statement. "I'm not.." He began but stopped when the corruption on his left arm spread.

"I'm not a killer." 

The three other Universes stared at Grape with wide eyes as he approached them. Shattered started to appear troubled and tense. He looked like he was trying to do something he couldn't. Finally, he relaxed and looked at his hands.

"Where's my bubble..?" 

Shattered and the Corens looked at Grape in fear as he stood before them. Grape glared at them for a little bit before he started to smile, a deranged look on his face. He giggled and clenched his fist. When he got ready to punch one of them, Dahlia's bubble appeared around the three. 

"Cut it out!!" Dahlia yelled.

Shattered held Dahlia and Coren protectively. He was relieved the bubble was there. Grape's eyes widened and he backed off. He stared at the others, shocked that he even considered hitting any of them. Shattered glared at Grape a little.

"Why are you acting like this again?"

Grape turned his attention to Shattered. He teared up a little.

"I-I..." Grape began but stopped himself when trying to find words to say.

Dahlia's bubble popped and the three hybrids were released. Shattered stood up, then helped the Corens get on their feet as well. Coren stayed close to Shattered while Dahlia intensely glared at his dad. Grape started at all three of them, still a bit in disbelief on what had happened. 

Shattered approached Grape, still having an angry look on his face. Grape looked at the angered cotton candy man.

"Get out," Shattered said sternly, his voice filling the house.

Grape stared at Shattered and started to cry a little. "S-Steven I didn't mean--"

"Get. Out" Shattered cut Grape off, speaking louder.

Grape turned and faced the front door, anxiety welling up in him. Was this the end? Did he just lose everything? He froze as his thoughts escalated. Shattered crossed his arms and silently waited for Grape to leave.

"Where will I go..?" 

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as you're away from the kids.." 

"Steven you can't do that! R-Red's my kid, you can't just separate us!" Grape said while looking back at Shattered, who was holding back tears. Dahlia took a step forward, glaring at Grape.

"I don't want to live with you! You're a murderer!"

"I-I didn't mean f-for it to go that far! I didn't even want t-to hurt Steven!"

"What does that say about our lives? If you can't control yourself how do you expect us to survive with you around?!" Dahlia shouted, motioning to himself and Coren.

Grape stared at Dahlia, not sure how, or even if he could retaliate. In the back of his mind, he agreed. He knew he was dangerous. Grape winced and held his left arm as the corruption climbed up it. He clenched his fist tightly, tensing the arm to make the burning sensation less extreme. He shut his eyes tightly and whimpered a little as the corruption on his right hand began to spread as well. 

The purple spots grew, creating pain wherever they touched. His entire right hand was covered in corruption before it stopped spreading. Grape sighed with relief when it stopped, the pain still being there but at least it wasn't creating more. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his head. He held his head and screamed as horns slowly began to grow on him. Grape fell to his knees, unable to handle the agony of his transformation.

Shattered took a step back and stood in front of Coren and Dahlia protectively. He stared at Grape, who was still screaming. Blood trickled down Grape's face and arms as horns appeared on his head and shoulders. He slowly stopped screaming after his corrupting phase had finished, yet he was still hurting from lingering pain. He was shaking.

"Grape..?" Coren asked while staring at him in fear.

Grape slowly moved his shaky hand up to his horns. He flinched when he touched one of them. 

"I-I'm a monster.."

Dahlia looked away from his father. "Damn right.." He said under his breath. Shattered and Coren continued to just stare at Grape, staying silent. 

Grape teared up even more from Dahlia's comment. Grape stood up and wiped his eyes. He walked to the front door and opened it, stopping in the doorway. Grape looked back at the others and smiled softly with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"I love you guys" 

He left the house, and at that moment, everything he knew was gone.


End file.
